


[Podfic] Leader of the Free World

by Hananobira



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton's presidential campaign started as a joke. It didn't end that way, except for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leader Of The Free World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579205) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Thanks to copperbadge for having blanket permission and Jinjurly and Paraka for hosting.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6579205)  
Length: 00:25:40

Paraka: [MP3 (36 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Free%20World.mp3) or [M4B (24 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Free%20World.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leader-of-free-world-0)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get shot at you get a little slack in your schedule, it turns out.

Notes and acknowledgements: YAY, COPPERBADGE WROTE MORE!!!

Length: 00:27:11

Paraka: [MP3 (38 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Free%20World%202.mp3) or [M4B (26 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Free%20World%202.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leader-of-free-world-0)


End file.
